Chercheurs
:This article refers to the enemy. For the soundtrack, see The Searchers. The are the main enemies that first appear in Chapter 2 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background Description The Searchers resemble humanoid figures entirely made of black ink. They have arms longer than usual, and their bodies seem to melt into giant puddles of ink. Each hand possesses two long fingers, closely resembling a tuning fork. Whenever they move, they leave ink trails behind. Their ghoulish faces sport a gaping mouth and two indentations in the place of eyes. Their face also seems to be painted with brownish-yellow colors. Strategy Searchers come in packs and follow Henry to attack. Upon hitting them with the axe, they will collapse into pieces, allowing Henry to continue. The best way to hit them wisely without receiving damage is to wait for them until they're about to lunge towards Henry. However, the Searchers can be very dangerous if they crowd against Henry in a large pack. If Henry gets attacked by them enough, Henry will be killed, sending him straight back to the respawn point. Or, if far enough into the chapter from the Ritual Room, Henry will be sent back to the sacrifice ritual. However, if Henry outruns the Searchers, they will disappear back into the ink and will only come back if Henry gets near the puddle of ink. They collapse into pieces even after taking just a single hit, or simply running into obstacles or walls. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song They are first encountered in the Music Department Hall. After opening Wally's Closet, one can be encountered at the ink-flooded entrance to Sammy's office, another one near the department hall. They can later be encountered in the orchestra room as well as Sammy's sanctuary after activating the flow pump. Furthermore, they are encountered in the Ritual Room for the last time. Their moaning sound is first heard when opening the entrance to the Music Department after completing the first puzzle. They are first seen as large amount of "lifeless" ink globs. They can also spawn from ink puddles. The Searchers become active after enabling the "Power" switch from the Stairs. Trivia * There's a theory that the Searchers could be other workers corrupted by ink from Sillyvision, similar to Sammy. ** Though, the Searchers may have come from ink that flows from the Ink Machine itself. ** Another theory is that the ink writing found on the walls of the building may have been written by the Searchers as a way to communicate with Bendy, if Sammy is any indication. ** It's also possible that the Searchers are the workers specifically in Sammy's Music Department as they guard areas of it, are not seen until Henry enters the music department, and attack in a large group as Sammy watches from the audience. * The Searchers have their own Patreon named "The Searcher Dance Party", where Mike Mood showcases them as rag dolls doing random things. Gallery ru:Искатели Catégorie:Chapitre 2 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Monstres